


Of Pounding Hearts and Somersaulting Stomachs

by snixnstones



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snixnstones/pseuds/snixnstones
Summary: A couple of unrelated Quinntana one-shots because school sucks and I'm bored.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Ketchup and Saltshakers

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this while I was going through my files looking for something school related. Funny thing is, I don’t even remember writing this.

Santana had been filling up bottles with ketchup ever since her shift started in Spotlight Diner. There weren't as many costumers as she expected so she tended to the condiments instead. 

"Santana, table 4 needs a bottle of ketchup" Rachel approached her as she took a bottle. "Oh, and the costumer wants to see you too." She added and left before Santana could even ask any questions. She just assumed it was a costumer she had stared at as she was doing her job and was asking for an apology. She hastily walked towards the table and saw a familiar face accompanied by Kurt and Rachel.

"Quinn?" 

The girl stood up and wrapped Santana in a hug. The smell of Quinn’s perfume immediately filled her senses reminding her of memories which felt like a lifetime ago.

"It’s good to see you, S." Quinn's voice sent a shiver right down the brunette's spine. It’s been a while since she last saw her best friend—who she secretly had feelings for since high school. Yes, she loved Brittany, but Quinn was her first crush and held a special place in her heart.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked as she took the seat across Quinn. 

"Oh you know, just taking some well-deserved break from Yale. Why? Do you not want me here?" She teased.

"Well that sure does bring some memories back." Kurt remarked from his seat beside Quinn, earning a death glare from Santana. 

"Kurt, we have to get back to work or we'll get fired.” Rachel stood up, taking Kurt along with her before turning to Quinn. “We'll catch up with you later." The pair went back to work, leaving Santana alone with the blonde.

"How about you? Aren't you going back to work?" Quinn asked as she looked at the brunette's dark brown eyes. Santana felt her stomach flip as she met the blonde's gaze. 

"Oh, no. My shift's about to end anyways." She played around with the saltshaker on the table, trying to avoid eye contact. The blonde noticed this and grinned.

There was silence between them as Quinn drank the coffee she ordered. Santana couldn't help but notice Quinn's perfect features. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other for a while, but Santana thought she looked better than ever. She loved how the blonde's yellow and white sunday dress matched her hazel eyes. She knew Quinn was beautiful, being the prettiest girl in McKinley and all, but she never noticed that she was this beautiful.

"So, what has queen bitch Lopez been up to nowadays?"

Santana shook her head with a smile tugged on her lips. "Nothing much. Just trying to find my way to fame while hopefully snatching some girls along the way." She said in a cocky manner which the blonde only rolled her eyes to. 

"Where are you staying?" Santana inquired, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

"I was hoping I could stay with you?" Quinn asked as she smiled shyly. Santana felt her cheeks get warmer and she knew that Quinn could clearly see her blushing. 

"Uhm, s-sure...of course." The brunette stuttered which made Quinn chuckle. She bowed her head down in embarrassment. 

Santana could feel Quinn taking a few glances at her which made her blush even more. That feeling really brought her back to high school whenever they were together, whether it was in classes, glee club or cheerios practice. Of course she never really showed her feelings towards Quinn since she was with Brittany, but now that the other blonde was out of the picture, she thought it was time for her to make a move—even though she wasn’t entirely sure if Quinn was into girls.

"What do you say we leave this place and go somewhere else?" By the tone of her voice, Santana could only hope it wasn’t too obvious that she was asking her out. Quinn pretended to think about it which made Santana rearrange herself on the chair, slightly nervous. 

“Yeah sure. I was thinking we could go to your place already if you don’t mind” Quinn suggested, much to Santana’s disappointment. She saw how the blonde was looking at her, smirking as if she was planning something. This made her even more nervous, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart flutter.

“Uhm…I’ll just…go get my stuff” 

Quinn laughed at how tense Santana was as she left. She usually saw her being a bitch, going all Lima Heights on anyone’s ass, so seeing her nervous was a rare and unforgettable moment. 

The brunette came back wearing her casual clothes and a bag on her shoulder. The two made their way out of the diner and took a silent ride to the apartment. 

“Nice place” Quinn commented as she looked around. 

“Lady Hummel and Hobbit deserve all the credit. I only barged in and claimed a third of their space.” Santana chuckled and made her way to her ‘room.’

Santana opened her closet and looked for something comfortable to change into, not knowing Quinn had followed her.

“Changing already? But you look so hot in those jeans.” 

“Jesus, Quinn” Santana turned back and saw the blonde, smirking slightly with a quirked brow. “I’m flattered but don’t creep up on me like that.”

“I just wanted you to know that I came to New York only to see you.” Quinn said as she slowly walked towards Santana. She stopped right in front of the brunette, their faces only mere inches apart.

Santana’s heart started pounding at their proximity. “What?” She choked out.

“Ever since I heard that you broke up with Britt, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Quinn ran a finger up and down Santana’s bicep, making her breath hitch at the contact. 

“What are you doing?” Santana watched the blonde’s finger repeat the motion, before staring right into hazel orbs. Quinn put her hand down and took a deep breath.

“I want to be with you, San. I want to go out on dates with you. I want to hold your hand as we walk down the street. I want to kiss you whenever I get the chance to. I want you, Santana.” Quinn placed her hands on Santana’s waist and pulled her close until their bodies were flush against each other.

“I like you, San. I really do.”

It was too early for declarations of love; they weren’t even together or anything. They both knew that. It was a risk starting something with Quinn given their history, but it was a risk Santana was willing to take. She didn’t think about what the future holds for them because all that mattered right now was the girl in front of her. She looked into the blonde’s watery eyes as a small smile formed on her lips.

“I like you too, Q.”

Santana gently cupped Quinn’s cheeks and captured her lips. At that exact moment, it seemed as if time had stopped for both of them. The kiss was slow and tender but most importantly, it was their way of communicating their feelings for each other. They both weren’t big on words, so they made up for it through actions. The two pull apart moments later, still keeping each other close. 

"I always knew you had a thing for me." Quinn smirked as Santana gazed at her and giggled. 

"Oh yeah?" She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and leaned in for another kiss.

They were happy, knowing they were about to start something that would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to them.


	2. Reindeer Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this one pic of Santana wearing a reindeer sweater on Pinterest and this just kinda happened. It’s a short one but I hope you guys like it.

It had been snowing heavily in New York City, leaving Santana and Quinn snowed in for several days in their shared apartment in Manhattan. They had done just about anything to pass the time. They baked, made DIY projects, had a Harry Potter movie marathon, and Santana even went as far as assembling her own flamethrower because “I gots to melt that snow, babe. I’m going crazy in here!”

Quinn was reading a novel when Santana stepped out of their bedroom and rushed to the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of an odd print on the brunette’s top but decided to shrug it off, thinking it was just her imagination.

Santana returned with a bag of chips and took a seat beside Quinn on the couch. She turned the television on and started looking for something to watch when the blonde saw the print again. Quinn took a moment to process what she was seeing. She couldn’t take her eyes off the ridiculously large animal on Santana’s chest. Quinn tried to ignore it, directing her attention back to her novel, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“San, is that a reindeer sweater?” 

“Yeah why?” The brunette replied without taking her eyes of the tv.

“Didn’t you tease Rachel Berry for wearing those in high school?” 

“Duh, it looked hideous on her!”

“But it looks good on you?” Quinn teased, amused by the brunette.

“Damn straight” 

Quinn just shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics and went back to reading her book. After five episodes of Friends playing in the background, Quinn placed her book down and decided to facetime Kurt and Rachel. They haven’t seen each other ever since the snow blocked them in and frankly, she missed being with the two no matter how much they annoyed her.

“Quinn! Long time no see!” Kurt greeted as soon as he picked up the call.

“It’s only been three days, Kurt” The blonde chuckled.

“That long already?” He placed his hand on his chest dramatically. “Anyways, to what do we owe this call?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just getting tired of seeing Santana’s face everyday” She chanced a look at Santana who just stared at her incredulously.

“Speaking of Satan, where is she?”

Quinn waved for Santana to come closer, but she stubbornly refused to do so. The blonde glared at her until she sighed in defeat and came into view.

“Hey-”

“Oh my god, Santana! What are you wearing?!” The look on Kurt’s face was enough to set Quinn off laughing.

“Hello to you too, Lady Hummel”

“That sweater is straight out of high school Rachel Berry’s closet” He noted as he laughed to himself.

Santana shrugged in response while Quinn could barely control her laughter. The brunette nudged her on the arm before she mouthed a small ‘sorry’ and composed herself.

“Quinn, you better take that thing off your girlfriend before Rachel sees-”

“Sees what?” Rachel interrupted as she came into view. “Oh my god Santana is that a reindeer sweater?!”

“Seriously, why is it such a big deal with you people?” Santana huffed.

“I knew you secretly liked my style!” 

“Okay, you better take that back before I drown you in your own collection of obnoxious sweaters!”

“Babe…” Quinn sighed.

“What? She has a weird obsession with those like Mr. Schue has with vests!” Santana exclaimed.

“I’ll have you know Santana that NYADA has completely changed my wardrobe and I have long abandoned my beloved sweaters back home in Lima.”

“Yeah whatever” She retorted, her attention slowly drifting towards the show still playing on the tv.

“Enough of that, I miss you guys!” 

The four caught up with each other and talked about what they had been up to the past few days. Kurt had told them about one of Rachel’s—failed—cooking experiments that almost set the whole loft on fire, making Santana wish she had been there to see it. Once they ended the call, Quinn went back to her novel while the brunette shut the television off.

“Is it really that bad?”

Quinn looked up from her book, confused. “What is?” 

“This” Santana pointed to her sweater. “I can change if you want”

Quinn’s expression softened as she saw the adorable pout on Santana’s face. She was just innocently making fun of her girlfriend and didn’t mean to make her self-conscious.

“Aww baby, c’mere” She cooed, holding her arms out for Santana to fall into. “I was just teasing is all”

Santana leaned into Quinn before meeting her eyes. “You sure?” 

“Of course” The blonde reassured her.

“I bet you could wear one of Sue’s tracksuits and still pull it off” Quinn added after a beat.

“Please, I look hot in everything” Santana mumbled against her girlfriend’s neck.

Quinn chuckled and pressed her lips against Santana’s temple.

“Whatever you say, babe”


	3. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so proud of this but I kinda don't want to revise it anymore lol

Quinn sat on the couch in the living room of the Bushwick loft watching an episode of Project Runway with Kurt while Rachel and Santana bickered in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. This was her life now. She took a weekly train ride from New Haven to New York to spend the weekends with her girlfriend and friends. It was tiring, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. It gave her something to look forward to for the week, plus spending time with Santana always made Quinn’s day.

“Food’s ready!” Rachel announced.

“Get up, blondie. I made you some spaghetti carbonara.” Santana took Quinn by the hand and dragged her towards the dining table.

“Extra bacon?”

“Extra bacon” Santana chuckled.

They took their seats around the table and started eating.

“Hands off the pasta, Lady Hummel. That’s for my girl only” Santana warned as she swatted Kurt’s arm away from the bowl of carbonara.

“Alright, jeez. No need to be the devil’s incarnate about it” He sighed.

“Take as much as you want, Kurt. We’re willing to share, right San?” Quinn looked at the Latina expectantly.

Santana huffed. “Ugh, okay fine” 

Quinn shook her head at her girlfriend's behavior while Kurt grinned as he took some pasta for himself.

“Mhmmm” Quinn moaned as she tasted the pasta. “San, this is heavenly”

The Latina grinned proudly. “Glad you like it”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you certainly know how to treat your girl right, Santana” Kurt remarked.

“Of course I do. She deserves the world” Santana gazed at Quinn as she intertwined their fingers, making the blonde blush profusely.

“You guys are adorable!” Rachel squealed from her seat.

“Okay Hobbit, let’s not get all sappy here alright? Just eat your damn rabbit food while I enjoy my girlfriend’s presence before she has to leave for nerd school again tomorrow”

“Whatever you say, San” 

After eating dinner, the four gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Kurt and Rachel sat on the couch while Quinn and Santana cuddled on the loveseat.

“Why are we even watching this?” Quinn asked, not so fond of the movie being played.

“Because your girlfriend said so” Kurt smirked.

The blonde looked at said girlfriend and pouted. “You know I don’t do horror movies”

“I know” Santana chuckled as she wrapped a protective arm around Quinn and planted a kiss on her hair.

Surely enough, the scary scenes started flashing on the screen but Santana was there to protect Quinn from the monsters and serial killers. She would hold her tighter while muttering things like “Its alright, baby” and “I’m here, don’t worry” whenever she heard the blonde whimper.

Quinn has never felt so protected before. Santana was always so protective of her, and it never failed to make her heart swell. At that moment, Quinn felt so calm and cared for that she fell fast asleep in Santana’s arms.

“Got everything with you?” Santana asked as they stood in the busy train station the next day. It was time for Quinn to go back to Yale and be apart for another week.

“I think so”

“Alright. Text me when you get back, yeah?”

“Of course” Quinn nodded.

Santana pecked Quinn’s lips before letting her go. “See you soon”

Almost two hours later, Quinn finally arrived at her dorm room tired and exhausted from the travel. She sent a quick text to Santana before throwing herself on her bed. Her heavy eyes suddenly fell shut and the blonde immediately drifted into sleep.

It’s moments later when a knock on the door pulled Quinn out of her nap. She quickly got up to open it, and was surprised to see her girlfriend on the other side.

“San, what are you doing here?”

“You left this back home” Santana handed her a red cardigan which she knew very well. It was the one she wore all throughout her pregnancy with Beth, and still used to this day to remind her of her daughter and the experience that helped shape her into the woman she is now.

“I know this is your favorite one and I figured you’d go nuts without it so I caught the next train and well, here I am”

“You came here just to give me this?” Quinn asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Yeah” Santana shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was the little things she did that really mattered to Quinn. From cooking her favorite food to holding her while watching a scary movie, Quinn cherished these small moments more than she would let on. She grew up in an environment where love was only something in the movies shown through big declarations and expensive gifts. But when Santana came into her life, Quinn realized that intertwined fingers and simple I love you’s were more meaningful than any grand gesture. 

She couldn’t stop her grin from reaching her ears. “Thank you, babe” 

“You know I’d do anything for you”

Quinn couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on her face, not when her girlfriend is looking at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. She wondered how she got so lucky to be with someone like Santana. Quinn has never had love like this before, and she isn’t planning on giving it up anytime soon.

“I love you so much” She suddenly wrapped her arms around Santana, almost knocking her off balance.

“Woah there, blondie” Santana chuckled as she took a step back. “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests for this collection (is that what you call this?) or you just want to be friends (because I do 👉👈), feel free to hmu on ig @snixnstones.


	4. And You Too, Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Santana hated how her job required her to travel all around the country almost every month. It meant that she had to leave Quinn alone in their apartment quite often, which was something she was not a fan of so on Christmas day, she decided it was time to do something about that.

“Quinn, get your ass down here! I needs to give you my present now” She called as she sat on the floor by the fireplace.

A few moments later, Quinn shuffled out of their bedroom and sat next to the brunette. “San, I told you I don’t want anything”

“No please, just listen to me” Santana took both of Quinn’s hands and looked into her hazel eyes. “I know I leave you here all by yourself a lot whenever I have to travel for work and I'm very sorry about that. I hate the idea of no one keeping you company here while I’m gone so being the awesome girlfriend that I am, I came up with a solution so you won’t be alone anymore.”

Santana took a big box wrapped in a red gift wrapper tied with a matching red ribbon from under the nearby Christmas tree and placed it between her and Quinn. The blonde eyed her girlfriend skeptically before untying the ribbon. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt the box move and heard a little sound coming from inside.

“Babe, what was that?”

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend’s reaction. “Just open it”

Quinn gulped nervously and hesitantly opened the lid of the box when a bundle of joy in the form of a small Golden Retriever pounced out and right at the blonde. 

“Oh my god!” Quinn fell to her back as the dog showered her with slobbery kisses all over her face. Santana couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she heard the blonde’s cute giggles. 

“I knew you’d love him the moment I saw him in the shelter”

Quinn sat up with a huge grin—and loads of drool—on her face and cradled the excited puppy on her lap. “He is so precious! Does he have a name?”

“Nope, I thought you’d want to help me with that”

“How about Max?” Quinn suggested.

Santana shook her head. “Too common” 

“Darcy?” 

“We are not naming him after a Jane Austen character” The brunette immediately dismissed.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at the ceiling in thought. Santana could see the cogs turning in the blonde’s mind when her eyes comically widened and she suddenly gasped.

“BACON!” She shouted as if she just found the solution to end global warming.

Santana looked at her girlfriend incredulously. “Seriously, Q? I know you’re obsessed with those things but naming our dog Bacon? Come on!” 

“Please?” Quinn pleaded, putting on an adorable pout and her best puppy eyes that she knew the brunette couldn’t say no to.

“Fine” Santana sighed in defeat. She just couldn’t resist when her girlfriend looked at her like that.

“You are so cute! Aren’t you, boy?” Quinn cooed at Bacon before looking at Santana lovingly. “Thank you, San”

“Anything for you, babe. I love you” She pressed a tender kiss on Quinn’s lips when a small bark interrupted them. Santana chuckled when she saw the little furball eyeing her expectantly and ruffled his ears.

“And you too, Bacon”


End file.
